Revenge of the Bridesmaids
by HelloAlliexo
Summary: After moving to New York, Ally and Trish return to Miami to attend Ally's parent's wedding anniversary, they meet their old childhood friend Cassidy. They find out that their ex-friend Brooke is marrying Cassidy's ex-boyfriend Elliot, Ally and Trish plan to go undercover as bridesmaids to sabotage the wedding and help their friend.{Inspired by the abc original movie}auslly Rated:T
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm Allie, so this is my first Austin and Ally fanfic, I guess, I mean I did have another account but I forgot the password so yeah not a big deal cause i just had 1 story on that and it wasn't very good so yeah. If you haven't read the title, the story is inspired by the movie revenge of the bridesmaids; you know the ABC family film with Raven Symone but anyway if you don't know what it's about or haven't watched the film then I'm going to give you a brief synopsis. It's about 4 best friends named Abigail, Parker, Rachel and Caitlyn; Caitlyn is from a wealthy family and have always been bossing the other three girls about and putting the spotlight on her ever since they were 4 years old. Couple years later Abigail and Parker come back from New York (as they moved there after college) back to their home town, Lambert, Louisiana to celebrate Parker's parent's marriage anniversary, the duo finds out that their friend Rachel and her boyfriend h whom she had prior to their move has broken up and is marrying Caitlyn, only finding out that Caitlyn is pretending to be pregnant and doesn't really love Tony but just the money he has. Abigail and Parker go "undercover" on a mission to break up the wedding.

It will be a little different that the description above like instead on going to Lambert, Louisiana, its Miami, Florida. The characters will be slightly different than the people in the movie

Ally will be Abigail, Narrarating the story, writing songs but her personality will be like Parker's in the movie and her love interest will be obviously Austin who will be playing a struggling singer.

Trish will be Parker, who strives to be an actress but her personality will be like Abigail's she is sassy but she cares for her friends.

Cassidy will be Rachel, I always see in fanfics that Cassidy is a bitch and you would think i would make her Caitlyn but no, She loves Tony who will be played as Elliot because why not.

Brooke will be Caitlyn because Brooke always annoyed me and she also creeps me out a little so yeah.

Austin will be Henry who in the film falls for Tanner but as Ally fits the part of Abigail (not personality wise but job wise) the most I'm going to have him with Abigail, he is a not a police officer like in the movie but a struggling internet sensation.

Elliot will be Tony because I feel like Cassidy and Elliot would totally look adorable together.

Demonica will be Olivia (Caitlyn's mom) because she honestly fits the part for Olivia if you have seen the film.

Kira will be playing Bitsy, one of Caitlyn's (Brooke's) Bridesmaids and helps the Ally, Trish and Cassidy to reveal Brooke's true colours.

All the characters will be 20 years old.

OMG LONG INTRO K that's basically it lets get into the story.

DISCLAMIER: I don't own Revenge of the Bridesmaids or Austin & Ally, Just the characters Jessica and Jessika. If i don't do the disclaimer, I'm pretty sure I'm going to get sued

Ally's POV

TURN! Says the photographer, "Geez, I mean look at me! And I thought my yearbook picture looked bad and this dress wouldn't look good on anybody". I see my best friend Trish wearing the same ugly magenta dress with mud on her all over her face and her dress.

Trish's POV

TURN! the photographer snaps at me, I snap at her back saying "Turn? What if I don't want to turn, who's going to turn me, you? Why don't turn this" I pull up my middle finger, flipping her off, the photographer snaps the picture anyway. I'm pretty sure it came out blurry

Something you need to know about me is that I have a little problem with authority. TURN I hear the photographer say again, I reluctantly turn to my right. In second grade she told our music teacher Miss Suzy if she wanted us to sing like birds, that she should get some freaking birds.

Ally: I laughed so hard that I peeded, and to this day I still laugh at the memory

Trish: and we both got detention and we had to sit in a corner during recess

Trish and Ally: We've been friends ever since.

Ally's POV

TURN! Says the photographer, I see Cassidy, sweet, kind, loving Cassidy

Trish: She's the only nice one in the bunch of us

Ally: I feel so bad for dragging her into this, but the thing is we did this for her, really we did

Trish: I mean that was the idea anyway

Ally: Maybe I should explain this from the beginning

Trish: We're bridesmaids. But not the good kind, who's like a sister to the bride and wants to make her, wedding the most special day of her- no.

Ally: We're more like the avenging angels, who are gonna give what's coming to you types of bridesmaids. But your coming in the middle of things so maybe I should backup a bit.. to say.. 20 years

Trish: So you can meet the fourth member of our little sisterhood.

*FLASHBACK

Ally's POV

Where she lived and still lives, it was like something out of a fairytale, and she was the princess. The entrance had this big fancy gate with a big G in cursive in the middle of it, it's such an amazing house it has its own name, Gabbimonte. Brooke Jones lived here with her mother and the occasional step- father and servants; of course, you need servants when your house has its own zip code. And by the way, Gabbimonte is French for "my house is so much nicer and cooler than your all your houses combined". It was a good thing that Brooke was an only child because she didn't do too well at sharing, but was much better at taking.

But we didn't mind, we were just little girls. Blinded by the magic of Gabbimonte, I mean could you blame us; there were tea parties at the lawn with homemade cookies. And a secret staircase, you got to it from this huge closet and it led all the way to the back yard and we felt so lucky to be there and oh when we didn't, Brooke would remind us how lucky we were to be her friends, and then we would play our own version of hide and seek and we called it "I know a place where Brooke can't find us" it was a beautiful spot under an old oak tree, but then Cassidy would feel guilty and we'd all go back where we would listen to Brooke, talk to Brooke and make up stories about Brooke, it was boring but we came through it. Her house, her rules, HER EGO! Then we would play her favourite game wedding where she would win and we would lose, once Trish pointed out that she needed a groom and she would whine and have a tantrum and tell her mother on us when we weren't "listening", it literary drove me to insanity, I mean one time her mom got out a chair and said that could be a groom. But that was our life with Brooke which went throughout high school as well, to mine and Trish's dismay. She was head cheerleader in our sports team and played all the main roles in our drama classes, with her, she called the shots and we played the parts. And WHY? It's a small town, you take what you can get and in Miami, Florida, we got Miss Brooke Jones.

After college, Trish and I moved to New York, I got a single out which sold okay if you say selling 100 copies okay ... And the album is coming along slowly, Very slowly. Trish however got into acting she did a bunch of shows on Broadway. Well off, ALL OFF Broadway. I mean she was good. But we always kept in touch with Cassidy who never left Miami, she was going out with this guy Elliot, she was CRAZY about and that seemed to be enough for her. I mean I hear a lot about them whenever I go back home to see my parents, Trish doesn't really go back much, she usually wants to avoid her parents, but that's how we got into Miami last week for my parent's 30th wedding anniversary, I made Trish come along with me, for my parent's anniversary my dad was taking my mum to a "romantic" cruise for 2 weeks. But before that we had the compulsory party where floods of questions would come draining from every relative in the world asking us why we aren't famous or married yet.

-Line Break-

"Ally writes songs all the time in New York ever since she was little girl, she loved writing and she has first single out" don't you honey, my mum boasts to a bunch of her friends and people I don't know.

Uh urm well I urm write a lot. "ah she gets that from me" my mother says, I mentally roll my eyes anndd I'm working on some more songs and I'm considering going to be going into acting but i-i don't know yet, I stutter. God. Now I know why Trish doesn't come back to Miami often. I see my family eying me and giving me strange looks staring at me like I'm crazy. Fortunately, Trish cuts in saying "you know she is always writing songs and she's in the middle of making her debut album also she's getting some offers for a record deal but nothing confirmed yet but she is very talented. "You have to give them what they want to hear, you have to lie to them" she whispers.

"And you Trish" my father says I see Trish's face fall, I laugh, how's the acting career going. "Well it going good, I mean uh I audition and sometimes I get call backs... Which means I get to urm audition again" "you know, she's always in plays and always performing and she is fabulous" I cut in

Me and Trish stand up, "You know mom I think I'm going to check my voicemail "I say to my mother. "ooh is it another offer on a record deal" I giggle "maybe", "good luck" I hear mom say, I roll my eyes and head outside.

"Great being home, surrounded by familiar faces that don't understand you" says Trish "AIR I need air" I say dramatically, Trish looks at me funny "you're outside" she says, I give her a look "I mean air without relatives" I take a sip from my drink

"OH IS THAT ALLY DAWSON I SEE! AND TRISH –NO TRISH DE LA ROSA" screams an all too familiar voice, crap I say in my head, "oh my god, it's Brooke, run for your lives" Trish says glumly "I can't I'm in wedges" I whisper. I hear her squealing in the background because of our arrival. We give her our best fake smiles and head to where she was standing "oh my goodness, get over here, it has just been forever" she tries to give us air kisses but we don't really respond to them "Mother, Mother" she says "you remember Ally and Trish" Brooke's mother smiles at us, but I know it's fake "yes" she says slowly, Brooke laughs as her mom walks away.

Then I see Cassidy peering at us, Trish greets her first "Hey Cass" "Cassidy" I say, I see Brooke from the corner of my eye looking a slight bit jealous but I shrug it off, "didn't you get our emails" I say to Cassidy "I've been trying to get a hold of you" I look at Cassidy looking worried and sad "I'm sorry" she apologises in a whisper. Brooke suddenly butts in "OH MY GOODNESS, y'all don't know why I'm here" her southern accent drawls. She points to 3 girls next to her "these are my bridesmaids" she brags, we give her weird looks "yep I'm getting married" she says in a sing-song voice. The bridesmaids all laugh. "to what a groom or a chair" Trish says sarcastically, I snigger, Brooke looks slightly offended but covers it up and says "oh you and your little quips, you know the wedding is in 10 days, but I so wanted to invite y'all but mother says that she couldn't find your addresses" Brooke says in an innocent way looking like she forgot something, Trish speaks up saying "I'm sure if you called Ally's parents, I'm sure they could of told you" Brooke and Demonica both looked shocked "Oh Gosh, well of course.. Mother" Brooke says to her mother, Demonica fake smiled again "Goodness me, you're right", "next time yeah" Trish says spitefully.

"Oh let me introduce you to everyone, Cassidy, you already know, this is Kira" she points at her right where a fairly dark girl in a floral top and a flowy skirt is standing; she smiles at us, she looks about 19. "And this is Jessica and Jessika" they were both wearing the same skater dress in pink and blue with a pattern that would belong on a curtain. Kira suddenly speaks up "Oh you're not hearing double, they are actually called Jessica and Jessika" "she spells it ca and I spell it ka" says Jessika, "some people get confused" says Jessica, "but not us right Jess" says Jessika "you got it Jess" says Jessica, I give her a knowing face. "Oh my god" Trish whispers

WELL THAT WAS LONG! This could change from Ally, Trish, probably Austin and maybe Cassidy POV, I don't know yet. Remember this is my first fanfic so I'm still new at this, so please no flames, the next chapter, well let's say I'm writing it right now. Please click the review button and tell me what you think so far, if I need to improve on anything, you can include your thoughts Thanks and see you later!

-A


	2. Chapter 2

So chapter 2 ye-ah, 2 chapters in one day woo! Like always review and tell me what you think, the majority of this will in Ally's POV but it will have a change around to ether Trish or Austin. This also the chapter where we are introduced to Elliot and Austin so that's great, so there will be bits of auslly but it will gradually build up, I reassure you now. Right I really need to stop rambling and just get to the point. Let's get along with the story

DISCLAIMER|I do not own Revenge of the Bridesmaids or Austin & Ally and are owned by abc family and Disney respectfully

Ally's POV

"Oh my god" I hear Trish whisper, I see Brooke trying not so subtly show off her wedding ring, "look at that ring" Kira gushes admiring the ring like she's seeing a ring for the first time, I mean who in their right mind would marry Brooke. "Picture time!" I hear Jessika say, and they all start taking pictures, I look at Trish who is raising her eyebrow at me, mouthing "what are they doing?" I reply by shaking my head and shrugging, I turn to Cassidy "so Cass, you're a bridesmaid, I so wish, I could go to the wedding, I could meet Elliot, he is gonna be there right?" I said, I see Cassidy's face fall when I mentioned "Elliot" she soon replies I-uh-eh-yes in a unsure tone "everything okay Cass" Trish says worryingly, I gasp, I look behind her and see a guy our age with sandy brown spiky hair, wearing a polo shirt and jeans. "ooh is that him, I recognise him from your facepage photo's" I gush, I look at Cassidy, still staying quiet and looking awkward, awhh she's shy "nice catch sista" I complement as he comes our way, he stares at Cassidy for a minute and walks past us "There's our lovely groom" I hear Demonica say, wait WHAT. Did demon-nica say GROOM! "Oh Elli-Bear" Brooke said, I cringe at the nickname "we have been waiting for you" she gushes, excitement laced in her voice. Our faces must of been priceless to her my face had anger and confusion, while Trish wanted to cut the bitch, having disgust latched on her face.

-Line Break-

I see Cassidy's who has hurt written all over her face, I touch her shoulder, I look back at Brooke who has started a swapping spit marathon with Elliot, while the Jessica's awing. I'm mentally throwing up in my head and I'm pretty sure Trish is doing the same thing including the gagging sound "will you excuse me for just a minute" Cassidy quietly says and then heads inside, I see Demonica with a smug look on face and drawls "alright y'all lets go" everybody starts heading inside, Brooke looks back at us and says "so good seeing y'all". I swear if she says y'all one more time I'm gonna punch her in the mouth. Then I wonder what happened, to Elliot and Cassidy, I saw in Cass' page that they we're madly in love but- "Close your mouths" a deep voice says interrupting my thoughts "Cassidy, an old friend of yours" Trish and I look behind us to the owner of the voice, and we see a very attractive man with blonde hair that flops that right way, and mesmerising hazel eyes, he was wearing a blue shirt and jeans (A/N: the outfit he was wearing in campers and complications in the piano scene) wait what am I saying, I don't even know the dude and I'm saying that he's attractive. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I go back to reality and nod at his question "and I'm guessing you haven't talked to her in a while" "no" we mummer, I face him, "that's the Elliot that Cassidy used to date, but we can't really say that any of that actually happened, so this is me not saying anything"

Trish speaks up "You're Austin Moon, your middle name was Monica, you liked to sing a lot and you had a slutty sister" I snort at her accusation "well I changed my middle name to Mason and I'll tell Lexi that you said Hi" Austin replies back "Thank you" Trish says back, I soon speak up too "I don't remember you" shaking my head "Really" he says surprisingly "we had Music together and I asked you to Prom" my eyes widen, it was my turn to be surprised "WHAT!" "Nah, I'm just kidding, well not about the Music thing, we really did have Music together, but I spent most of high school dreading my middle name and playing the guitar" I see Trish with an amused face, nodding her head "so you still live in Miami" I say playfully

"Yeah still live in Miami" he says raising his eyebrow, oh crap my question came out sarcastically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that" I apologise "Yeah you did" Austin says to me smiling, "Yeah you did" Trish says a second later and takes me by the wrist and drags me along "let's go find Cass" I look behind me to look at Austin "see you around" he smiles "Bye" I said back to him "Cute" Trish says "I know" I say smiling

We see Brooke talking to someone and then putting her attention on us "Now! You two just have to stay for the wedding" she drawls, "awhh we would love to but I have an album to work on" I say, it was true I needed to get my album sorted "and I have to go to Italy for pizza" Trish said flatly **(A/N: Which episode is that from) **Brooke laughs "Listen to you, you know you want to go to this wedding, and Mother and I would love for you to be there.. Mother". Demonica faces us and says "have a nice and safe trip back" "Bitch" Trish mutters under her voice "well we would, think about it okay" she smiles and walks away, Trish rolls her eyes and gives me a look "urm lets go find Cassidy"

-Line Break-

We walk into one of the bedrooms and hear crying, "Cass" I call out "Cassidy" I call again, Trish and I walk up to this door and knock in it "Cassidy sweetie, are you in there" "it's okay, I'm doing fine" she replies back, we hear her blowing her nose, "really cause it doesn't sound like it honey" Trish says I give her a look, "You have been dating Elliot like forever, you even said that he was the one, what happened?" I said "yeah why the hell didn't you call us" Trish yelled, "because you would have been mad, and shouted at me" she cries back "WELL YOUR DAMN RIGHT" Trish shouts back, opening the door, Cassidy soon pops out her eyes all blotchy and red, and her long strawberry blonde hair is tangled and in her face. She walks up to the vanity and tries to fix her hair. I soon speak up "she stole him from you didn't she" I say implying that Brooke stole Elliot from Cassidy, "no no Brooke's a good friend after all she did ask me to be her bridesmaid" "and why did you say yes" Trish says sounding worried "because I was brought up well" she squeaks, Trish and I both groan "oh sweetie, what are you going to do" I say worried, she soon replies back trying to sound confident "I'm going to put on that ugly magenta dress and walk into that wedding hall and show the whole world that I'm completely and totally over Elliot Montgomery" she soon starts crying "Oh my god" "That's an airtight plan" Trish says sarcastically I give her a glare, soon the Jessica's walk in laughing "Holy smokes" says Jessika "What's wrong" says Jessica, Trish soon speaks "Uh Cassidy just found out that she has signed up for a phone plan that doesn't have texting, 3 years, no refund" both the Jessica's awh "you should of asked me" says Jessica, Trish and I both raise our eyebrows "Yeah Jessica knows all the phone plans" "I do" Jessica admits "and Jessika knows where to find the best frozen yogurt anywhere" Jessika nods in agreement

"So let me get this straight, one of you guys fills in but the other one doesn't know?" They both look at each other and just smiles and nods. "That's pretty awesome" Trish smirks, the Jessica's continue nodding and laughing.

Well that's it for today, new chapter tomorrow, please review, tell me what you think, the next chapter is where they actually plan the mission and try to make Brooke look bad and stuff. Alright that's about it i'll see you later


End file.
